


Point of View

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hero Complex, Heroism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people don't see things this way.</p><p>  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/6317.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

Some people don't see things this way.

It always gives him hope - the knowledge that there are people, living in this world, who don't look over their shoulders every time they cross the street... who don't check out every room they enter for possible ambush locations and crossfire points... who've never spent the Fourth of July lying flat in the dirt with one hand on a gun, ears straining to distinguish enemy fire from the noise of the fireworks.

They've never had to learn these things. He lives his life the way he does so they'll never have to.


End file.
